Este cuerpo no es mio
by jaxmyn13
Summary: Por culpa de un hechizo, Yoh sabra cosas de la vida de Ren. Ren aprendera como vive Yoh... lo que nadie sabra es que Yoh sera Ren y Ren sera Yoh.... no se revuelvan, mejor lean.
1. Chapter 1

Este cuerpo no es mio!!

(Yoh y Ren están en la feria)

Ren: ¡Agh! No se por que vine.

Yoh: Por que eres mi amigo, je.

Ren: Como sea ya vámonos.

Yoh: Vamos a subirnos a la montaña rusa otra vez.

Ren: No, eso me marea.

Yoh: ¡Mira! (Leyendo) Descubra su futuro

Ren: Puras mentiras.

Yoh: ¡Vamos!

(Entran)

Señora: Buenas noches, Yoh Asakura y Ren Tao.

Yoh: ¡A! Sabe nuestros nombres.

Ren: Ya te dije, son puras mentiras.

Señora: A si que crees que son mentiras.

Yoh: Wow, ¿Qué es eso? (Camina hacia unas cosas que están mas adentro de la carpa)

Señora: (Toma las manos de Ren) Mmm… veo que estas confundido y que me tienes miedo.

Ren: Quitece (Se aleja) todas las viejas son iguales de mentirosas.

Señora: Por eso no te gustan.

Ren: (Se voltea)

Señora: Tambien se que tu y tu amigo son… shamanes.

Ren: (Voltea a ver as la señora)

Señora: Hace mucho que no veía a uno.

Ren: Pues… aun no lo creo.

Senors: Je, veamos… hay dos personas muy importantes para ti, tu hermana y tu novio…

Ren: Vieja loca, no se meta en lo que no le importa.

Señora: Muchacho grosero, ¿Vieja? Solo tengo 65 años.

Ren: Ya esta en las ultimas.

Señora: Me las pagaras, tu amigo no, el me cae bien…

(Se oye que se quiebra algo)

Yoh: (Llega corriendo) Este… no fue mi intención, se me resbalo. (Le enseña un jarron quebrado)

Señora: ¿Qué?

Yoh: Y esta cajita también.

Señora: ¡¡Como pudiste!!

Yoh: Ay, no es para tanto.

Señora: Como te atrevez, ustedes dos me las pagaran.

Ren: Uy, que miedo.

Señora: Larguense.

Ren: No falta que lo diga.

(Se van)

Yoh: ¿Qué nos hara?

Ren: No hagas caso, esta loca.

Yoh: Pero…

Ren: Ya vámonos.

Yoh: Oye Ren, no vayas a decir nada, acuérdate que nos escapamos.

Ren: Lo se, no dire nada.

(Al día siguiente)

Ren: (Roncando)

Anna: Yoh, levantate.

Ren: ¿Eh? Que… (Abre los ojos) ¿Doña Anna? (Gritando) ¿Qué hace aquí?

Anna: ¿Qué te pasa Yoh?

Ren: ¿Yoh? (Corre al baño) ¡Wuaa! (Gritando)

(En la casa de los Tao)

Yoh: ¡Wuaa! (Gritando)

Jun: ¿Qué te pasa Ren?

Yoh: ¡Ren! ¡Soy Ren! Le dije, pero el dijo que estaba loca, fue ella…

Jun: (Toca la frente de Yoh) Estas bien, hay que llevarte con un doctor.

Yoh: No… Quiero ver a Ren… digo a Yoh.

Jun: (Confundida) Primero desayuna…

(En la casa de los Asakura)

Anna: ¿Estas bien Yoh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por leer este fanfic, espero que les guste y que lo lean ¬¬… también leean mis otros fanfics….**

Kickoff

* * *

(En la casa de los Asakura)

Anna: ¿Estas bien Yoh?

Ren: Esa vieja loca.

Anna: ¿Cuál vieja?

Ren: Nada, tengo que ver a… ¿Ren?

Anna: (Confundida) Después de desayunar.

(En la cocina)

Anna: Hay jugo y leche… ¿Qué quieres?

Ren: Leche está bien…

Anna: ¿Eh? Siempre quieres jugo.

Ren: Este… am…. Quería cambiar, je.

Anna: Como sea… oye, sobre lo que te dije ayer…

Ren: (Escupe la leche)

Anna: ¿Estas bien?

Ren: Em… si, quería estornudar y se me fue la leche y… esa cosa, jeje.

Anna: Bueno, como te decía… ¿Qué piensas?

Ren: Este, este… yo…

(En la casa de los Tao)

Yoh: Quería probar el jugo…

Jun: No hay problema…

(Suena el teléfono)

Jun: Yo contesto.

Yoh: Si… y ahora que hare (Tomando jugo)

Jun: Es para ti Ren.

Yoh: (Escupe el jugo) ¿Quién es?

Jun: Es Horo.

Yoh: (Suspira) Al menos lo conozco.

Jun: ¿Qué?

Yoh: Nada… (Toma el teléfono) ¿Hola?

Horo: ¡¿Hola?! ¿Hola…? Llevo una hora aquí esperándote.

Yoh: A… lo lamento, ya voy enseguida para allá.

Horo: (Suspira un poco molesto) De acuerdo, aquí te veo.

Yoh: Si, este… ¿Dónde estás?

Horo: (Gritando) ¿Qué? No finjas, te olvidaste de mí, no te importo.

Yoh: (Susurrando) ¿Qué no me importas?... no es eso, es que, es que…

Horo: Tenias cosas que hacer.

Yoh: No, ando distraído, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, perdón; no te preocupes, todo estará bien y…

Horo: ¿Ren? ¿Estas bien? Suenas algo raro… está bien, te perdono, estoy en mi departamento.

Yoh: A si… ya recuerdo, ya voy para allá. (Cuelga el teléfono)

Horo: ¿Bueno? ¿Bueno? ¡¡A!! No se despidió. (Cuelga el teléfono)

Yoh: ¿Por qué iba a ir Ren? ¿Qué hare? (Se va a bañar)

(En la casa de los Asakura)

Anna: Lo olvidaste. (Se voltea)

Ren: No, claro que no… lo que me dijiste, digo que sí.

Anna: ¿En serio? Bueno entonces…

Hao: (Llega) Buenos días Anna, buenos días hermanito… (Abraza a Ren)

Ren: Hao. (Se hace para atrás)

Hao: ¡¡Bwaa!! Ya no me quieres…

Anna: Cállate, ya nos vamos…

Ren/Hao: ¿A dónde?

Anna: (Mira a Ren)

Ren: A si… vamos.

(En el departamento de Horo)

Yoh: (Toca la puerta) Está abierta. (Entra) ¡Horo!

Horo: Llegaste Ren. (Se le acerca para darle un beso)

Yoh: (Se hace para atrás) A.

Horo: ¿Qué tienes? Me rechazas.

Yoh: ¿Rechazarte? ¿Yo?

Horo: Ya no me quieres, no te despediste de mi… ¿Ya no quieres ser mi novio?

Yoh: ¿Eh? A… no es eso, lo que pasa… este, ¿Me prestas tu baño?

Horo: (Con voz baja y triste) Si.

Yoh: Gracias (Se va al baño)

(En el baño)

Yoh: ¿Son novios?, no lo sabía, no lo pensé, creía que solo eran buenos amigos. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué haría Ren?

Horo: ¡Ren! Está bien, te entiendo, si ya no me quieres solo dime, te dejare ir.

Yoh: (Pensando) Wuaa, arruinare su relación, me tengo que arriesgar. (Abre la puerta y le da un beso a Horo)

Horo: …… (Confundido) ¿Ren?

Yoh: Lo siento no fue mi intención

Horo: ¿A, no?

Yoh: Digo si, ¿o no?, ¡Aaa! ¿Tu qué crees?

Horo: (Hace una pequeña sonrisa) Estas confundido, así te quiero. (Se le acerca demasiado y pone su mano en la cintura de Yoh)

Yoh: (Sale corriendo del departamento)

(Tiempo después)

(En el parque)

Anna: ¿Te molesta que te tome de la mano?

Ren: (Sonrojado) ¿Eh? No, ¿Por qué?

Anna: Por nada… (Le da un beso)

Ren: A…

Anna: Mira, Horo está llorando en esa banca.

Ren: (Suelta a Anna y va con Horo) ¡Horo! (Lo abraza)

Horo: ¿Yoh? (Limpiándose las lagrimas)

Anna: ¡Yoh!

Ren: ¿Por qué lloras?

Horo: No por nada.

Anna: ¿Cómo que por nada? ¿Estas loco?

Ren: No lo insultes.

Anna: ¿Lo defiendes?

Ren: (Se queda callado)

Horo: No se peleen, es mi culpa por creer que alguien pudiera quererme.

Anna: ¿Te peleaste con tu novia?

Horo: Algo así.

Ren: ¿Te izo algo Ren?

Horo: ¡¿Qué?!

Anna: ¿De qué hablas Yoh?

Ren: ¿Qué te izo?

Horo: ¿El te dijo algo?

Ren: No importa, dime que paso.

Anna: No entiendo.

Horo: Nada, es solo que no le intereso, y…

Ren: (Se va corriendo)

Anna: ¡Yoh! ¿Qué paso?

Horo: No lo sé.

Anna: Yo me voy a casa.

(Ren llega a su casa y abre la puerta bruscamente)

Jun: Hola Yoh.

Ren: Compermiso hermana.

Jun: ¿Hermana?

Ren: ¿Dónde está?

Jun: ¿Buscas a Ren?

Ren: No, al tonto de Yoh.

Jun: ¿EH?

Yoh: ¡¡Ren!!

Ren: Tu (Apuntando a Yoh) ¿Qué le hiciste a Horo? (Lo empuja contra la pared)

Yoh: Yo no lo sabía.

Ren: ¿No saber qué?... a sí.

Yoh: Lo siento, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Ren: Tienes razón (Lo suelta) yo tampoco sabía lo de Anna.

Yoh: ¡Anna! (Corre a la puerta)

Ren: (Lo detiene) Espera, hay que buscar a esa vieja.

Yoh: Cierto, vamos.

(Salen corriendo)

Jun: (Gritando) ¡¡Ren!! ¡¡Yoh!!

(En el lugar donde estaba la feria)

Yoh: ¡¡Aaaa!! Es cierto, la feria se iba ayer.

Ren: No es cierto (Gritando) ¿Y ahora que haremos?

Yoh: (Se tira al piso) Me arrepiento de quebrar sus cosas, ¡perdón!

Ren: Vieja, señorita, niña, o como quiera, ¡regrese! (Golpeando al suelo)

Yoh: No nos deje, tengo cosas que explicarle a Anna.

Ren: (Gritando) Tengo cosas que hacer, perdóneme por no creerle, lo sie…

Señora: Señora está bien, ahora… ¿Qué decías? (Mirando a Ren)

Ren: ¿Yo? Este… deshaga lo que izo.

Señora: A si no lo hare.

Yoh: (De rodillas) (Sollozando) Perdónenos, no lo haga caso a mi amigo. (Le estira el cabello a Ren)

Señora: Hasta que tú amigo retire lo que dijo.

Ren: No hare nada, la denunciare,

Señora: Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós…

Ren: ¡¡No!! Está bien, no está loca, es muy joven y todo lo que dice es cierto, lo siento, lo siento.

Señora: Esta bien, lo hare (Les echa un liquido)

Ren: ¿Qué es esa co… (Se desmaya)

Yoh: Ren, ¿Estas bi… (Se desmaya)

(Minutos después)

Ren: Ay mi cabeza.

Yoh: Ay tu cabeza, ¡¡tu cabeza!! Eres tu otra vez.

Ren: ¿Mi cabeza? Si, es mía.

Yoh: Gracias señora, es muy buena.

Ren: ¿Buena? Ella fue la que nos metió en esto…

Yoh: (Susurrando) Cállate (Le da un codazo a Ren)

Señora: Era para darles una lección.

Yoh: ¡Anna! (Se va corriendo)

Ren: Oye Yoh, mmm… se fue. (Se levanta) Este, gracias por reacomodarnos.

Señora: ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

Ren: Usted sabe mucho, (Mirando sus manos) no sé como lo hace pero… (Le muestra una mano) ¿Qué dice?

Señora: Vaya, el chico son puras mentiras y está loca quiere mi ayuda.

Ren: (Sonrojado)

Señora: Veamos… (Mira su mano)

Ren: ¿Qué dice?

Señora: Eres buena persona, ve y haz lo que sabes hacer, no te preocupes todo irá bien.

Ren: No entiendo, dígame… ¡oiga!

Señora: Me voy, adiós…

Ren: Venga vieja.

Señora: (Le pica los ojos a Ren)

Ren: ¡Auu! (Se cubre los ojos) ¿Qué le pasa? (Se destapa los ojos) ¿Dónde se fue? Mmm… (Se va)

(En la casa de los Asakura)

Yoh: Anita, abre la puerta, por favor…

Anna: No.

Yoh: Tenia que ayudar a mis amigos.

Anna: Te importan más que yo.

Yoh: Claro que no tu eres mi todo.

Anna: Esta bien (Abre la puerta y lo abraza)

Yoh: Que linda, perdóname soy un tonto.

Anna: Si.

Yoh: ¿Eh?

Anna: Je, pero… ¿por qué actuabas así?

Yoh: Este…

(En el departamento de Horo)

Ren: Ábreme Horo.

Horo: Te fuiste, no me dijiste adiós.

Ren: Pperdon.

Horo: No, es todo.

Ren: Déjame explicarte.

Horo: Ya no.

Ren: Es que no era yo.

Horo: ¿Qué?

Ren: Si… ¡ábreme! (Empujando la puerta)

Horo: (Abre la puerta)

Ren: (Cae arriba de Horo) Perdóname.

Horo: (Sonrojado) De esta manera, claro que sí.

(Tiempo después)

Horo: ¿Cómo que te escapaste?

Ren: Si, Yoh me lo pidió y pues…

Horo: Niño malo, te voy a dar una nalgada.

Ren: Ey.

Horo: Je, no te creas.

Ren: ¿A no? Que mal.

Horo: Jaja.

(En la casa de los Asakura)

Anna: ¿Te escapaste?

Yoh: Perdón.

Anna: Preferiste irte con Ren que conmigo.

Yoh: Le dijiste a Hao que estabas ocupada.

Anna: Para el sí, para ti no.

Yoh: A… lo siento, mañana vamos al cine, ¿Si?

Anna: ¿No prefieres irte con Ren?

Yoh: ¿Celosa?

Anna: Jaja ¿Yo?

Yoh: Claro que iré contigo.

Anna: Ahora que lo pienso… ¡bese a Ren en la boca!

Yoh: ¡Wuaa! Me engañaste.

Anna: Pensé que eras tú.

Yoh: No… je.

Anna: Fue tu culpa.

Yoh: Este… ¿estas enojada?

Anna: Si.

Yoh: Mmm… ¡ya se!

(En el departamento de Horo)

Horo: Wow, Yoh me beso.

Ren: ¿Qué?

Horo: Wajajajaja, estas celoso.

Ren: No es cierto.

Horo: Si, si, si, si.

Ren: ¡A! Y si si, ¿Qué?

Horo: ¿Estas enojado?

Ren: Si.

Horo: Mmm… ¡ya se!

(Yoh besa a Anna)

(Horo besa a Ren)

Anna: (En la casa de los Asakura) Que débil.

Yoh: A ver tu.

Ren: (En el departamenro de Horo) ¿Solo eso?

Horo: Ay si, a ver ¿como lo haces?

(Anna besa a Yoh)

(Ren besa a Horo)

The End

* * *

**Yop**

**Les gusto??**

**Si?? Ke bueno**

**No?? Lárguense XD, no se crean…….**

**Dejen rewies o esa cosa XD**

**Adiós…………………..**


End file.
